pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Chikorita
Chikorita es un Pokémon de tipo planta introducido en la segunda generación. Es uno de los tres Pokémon iniciales que se pueden elegir al comenzar una aventura en la región Johto. Destaca en el anime por ser un Pokémon de Ash Ketchum. Etimología Su nombre puede provenir de chicory (Achicoria, un tipo de planta) y el diminutivo español ita. Su nombre francés, Germignon, viene de las palabras germe (semilla) y mignon (adorable). Biología Este dócil Pokémon hoja, de color verde claro, se alimenta con rayos solares, mediante la fotosíntesis que ocurre cuando éstos impactan en su cuerpo o en su hoja. Esta hoja tiene propósitos múltiples: sirve tanto para detectar la temperatura en la atmósfera y la humedad, lo que le ayuda a encontrar lugares cálidos. Por otro lado, puede emanar un suave y agradable aroma que procede de su hoja que calma a quienes tenga alrededor. Esto puede ser usado como una ventaja en batalla.Información extraída de Wikipedia: Chikorita. Además, posee una especie de collar alrededor de su cuello, compuesto de pequeñas semillas. Éstas empiezan a crecer mientras evolucionan, pasando a semillas a punto de germinar hasta convertirse en pétalos, similar a lo que le pasa a Bulbasaur al evolucionar. Sus ojos son de color rojo y al evolucionar a Meganium, se vuelven amarillos. Pese a su carácter normalmente algo asustadizo y tímido, si se les reta a un combate, es muy probable que lo acepte, y si la oportunidad lo a merita, dará muestras de valentía. Aunque este tipo de valentía solo lo demuestran Chikorita de una montaña especifica. Chikorita se coge cariño fácilmente a su entrenador, y a veces puede ser celoso. Diferencia de género Evolución Chikorita evoluciona a Bayleef en el nivel 16 y a Meganium en el nivel 32. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex Localización Otros videojuegos Movimientos Chikorita puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Chikorita puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): Segunda generación Tercera generación Cuarta generación Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Chikorita es capaz de aprender: Movimientos especiales Movimientos huevo Mediante cría, Chikorita puede nacer con los siguientes movimientos huevo: Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Chikorita son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Chikorita: Otras apariciones En el anime En las películas En los videojuegos *''Super Smash Bros. Melee: como un Pokémon de las Pokéballs usando Hoja afilada. También aparece como un globo en el escenario '''Pokéfloats' y además como uno de los trofeos coleccionables. **Información del trofeo (en inglés): Chikorita was one of the first three Pokémon available in Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal. A Grass-type Pokémon, it emits a delightful fragrance from the leaves on its head and loves to spend its time leisurely sunbathing. When called into battle, it uses its Razor Leaf move to strike at opponents' weak points. Archivo:Chikorita SSBM.png|Chokorita en Melee Globo Chikorita SSBM.png|Globo con forma de Chikorita en Melee Trofeo Chikorita SSBM.jpg|Trofeo de Chikorita en Melee *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl: aparece dentro de las Pokéballs usando el mismo movimiento que usa en Melee. Además aparece como trofeo y pegatina. **Información del trofeo (en inglés): ''A Leaf Pokémon. It loves sunbathing and can use the leaf on its head to check the temperature and humidity around it. Chikorita releases a sweet aroma from its leaf to becalm opponents into a slumber. It can also learn moves to help recover all Pokémon allies. Chikorita evolves into Bayleef by leveling up. Archivo:Chikorita SSBB.jpg|Chikorita en Brawl Trofeo Chikorita SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Chikorita en Brawl Curiosidades * El color de Chikorita era amarillento en Pokémon Oro y Plata; a partir de Pokémon Cristal se cambio a verde. * En el anime Chikorita sí es capaz de usar látigo cepa, a diferencia de los videojuegos donde solo puede aprenderlo por movimiento huevo. *Debido a su nombre y apariencia, muchas personas creen que Chikorita es unicamente hembra (pues suena como nombre de chica), pero en realidad también hay machos; y lo ironico es que hay más machos que hembras En otros idiomas * Alemán: Endivie * Francés: Germignon Referencias